Harder to breathe
by Oth.alwayandforver23
Summary: In this story Brooke is shot instead of Peyton on the school shoting. Will this change Brucas forever?
1. Chapter 1

_Harder to breathe_

_Brooke_

It was just like any other school day. Peyton had picked up Brooke and took her to school. Everything was going good between them. Brooke was finally happy she had her perfect boyfriend, Lucas and her best friend Peyton. "Can you walk me English?" Peyton asked. "Sorry I am meet Lucas at my locker." Brooke said with a smile. Peyton laughed while opening the school door. "Okay, you know I'm so happy for you." Peyton said. "Thank you." Brooke. They walked past the library. Then out of nowhere they see a kid holding a gun. Brooke grabs Peyton's hand in shocked. They couldn't move. Then a popping noise goes off. Everything's moving fast, Brooke is on the ground. Everyone is running. Her leg is pain, unware of what she was doing Brooke gets up. People are pushing her. She makes it into the library. Finally understanding what is happening she finds a place to hide. She had never really been in the library before. It was dead silent. The pain in her leg was unbearable.

_Lucas_

Lucas walks up to the school. Everyone is running out of the school. Lucas looks for Brooke. Peyton runs up. "Lucas I'm so sorry." Peyton says. "Peyton what's going on?" Lucas and Nathan ask. "Someone has a gun, Lucas I'm sorry I lost Brooke." Peyton said. Brooke was dead. That was the first thing he could think of. "Haley" Nathan screams while running. Lucas follows him. "You two get back here!" Whitey yells. Lucas and Nathan walk into the school. "Look man, I know you gotta find Brooke but I know Haley is in the tutor center." Nathan says. "I know go find her. I am going to save Brooke." Lucas says. "Luke, I love you." Nathan says. "I love you too." Lucas says without knowing if this is the last time he would ever see his brother. Lucas walks down the hall and finds blood. Deep down he knows its Brooke's. It leads to the library which shocked him because she never goes in there. He quietly opens the door.

_Library _

Lucas walks around the library quietly. He follows the blood trail. He leads him to Brooke. She's sitting the with blood running out of her leg. "Lucas!" She says with tears running down her face. "Hey pretty girl." Lucas says while sitting down. He puts his hands on her face as he kisses her. "I'm so happy to see you!" Brooke says. "Brooke what happened?" Lucas says. "I don't it all happened so fast I think I got cut by some glass." She says. "Okay let's get you out of here." He says. "Luke I can't walk, it hurts." Brooke says while holding her leg. "Then we will wait this out, okay but first I have to lock us in." Lucas says while walking to block the door. Lucas comes back and sits next to Brooke. She put her head on his chest while he wraps his arm around her. "Lucas, it was Jimmy. Your friend, I am sorry." She says. "Why are you sorry? He shot you." Lucas says with anger. "I know but he was just scared. I think." Brooke looks into Lucas' eyes. "This is why I love you. You have the biggest heart I know." He says then kisses her. Brooke lies back on Lucas. They sit there holding each for a couple minutes. Brooke starts to fall asleep. Lucas lightly taps Brooke. "Pretty girl you have to stay awake for me, okay?" Lucas asks. "I will try but I'm just so tired." Brooke says. "Talk to me Brooke." Lucas tells her. Brooke sits up so she can look Lucas in the eyes. "Can I ask you something?" She says with a straight face. "Anything." Lucas smiles. "Why did you kiss Peyton-' "Oh Brooke you have to let that go." Lucas interrupts. Unknown of the future Brooke had to know before it was too late. "Lucas I can't die without knowing. I mean I just can't understand how." Brooke said teary eyed. "Brooke you're not gonna die. I wouldn't let that happen to you." Lucas looks deeply into Brooke's eyes. "Luke I don't think this is glass so please tell me." Brooke says softly. "I don't know I guess I had a crush on her for the longest time and when I got the chance I took it but Brooke I never wanted to hurt you. When you open up to me I see the real girl. The girl that has a big heart with an amazing smile and laugh. I love you Brooke and I could never lose you." Brooke starts to cry. "I love you too Luke. You're all I ever wanted." Brooke put her head on the shelf. She holds onto Lucas' hand and then gently shuts her eyelids. "Brooke" Lucas shouts. He tapes her shoulders. Brooke was still. "Lucas I can't stay awake. It hurts. I love you." She says with her last breathe. "Brooke no, you need to stay strong for me. I love you and can't image this world without you." Lucas goes into a panic. Maybe if he stops the bleeding that would help. He takes off shirt and wraps up the wound. The blood quickly goes through the shirt. It was clear that it wasn't going to stop so Lucas had made the decision to risk everything. He gets up and walks to move the desk he put to block the door. Running back he raps Brooke's arm to his neck and holds her legs. Trying to be as quiet as he can he opens the door. He steps out holding Brooke, the door slams behind him. Damnit he thinks to himself hopefully no one heard him. Slowly he counties to walk to the exist. There standing is Jimmy holding the gun. "This is a lockdown! What are you doing?" Jimmy shouts. "I know Jim but I have to save Brooke." Lucas says in caring voice. "I didn't mean to hurt her" Jimmy says with soft eyes. "I know and if I get her out now we can save her, please Jim." Lucas says. Scared that the love of his life might die he doesn't notice when Keith walks in. "What the hell! The school's on lock down!" Jimmy screams. "I know" Keith says. Putting himself in front of Lucas. Keith turns and looks at Lucas. "Go Luke, save Brooke." Lucas couldn't leave without Keith. He was like a father to him, who was he kidding he was his father. "Keith" Was all he could get out. "Lucas go! I love you" Keith says. Lucas moves out the door looking down at Brooke. He makes it out the building. There are scary men with guns. "Put your hands up!" They yell at him. Someone walks over to take Brooke out of his arm. Lucas drops to the ground. After they check him he goes to find his mom. Fitting through the crowd. "Mom!" He runs to his mom and hugs her. "Oh Lucas!" Karen cries into his chest. "Mom Brooke got shot. I have to go to the hospital." Lucas couldn't get Brooke and Keith out of his mind. Hoping there both okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Hospital

Lucas holds Brooke's hand as she lies there unconscious. The doctor says she should be awake soon. Haley walks in. "How is she doing?" She asks. Over the past couple months Brooke and Haley have gotten close. Brooke was like a sister Haley, they shared everything. "She should be awake soon. Thank god she's okay. Where's my mom and Keith." Lucas asks. "Your mom was waiting for Keith so they should be here soon." Haley said. "Okay, I hope everyone is okay." Lucas says. "They will be okay we just need hope." Haley walks over the Lucas and gives him a hug. "I'm gonna go but tell me when she wakes up." Haley leaves the room.

Haley

Haley walks out of Brooke's room. Nathan walks up to her and hugs her. "How are they?" Nathan asks. Haley looks at Nathan while he holds her. "Not good." Haley put her head into Nathan's chest. Karen walks up. Haley lets go of Nathan and walks to Karen. "Where's Keith?" Haley asked. Karen tears up a bit. "He didn't make it." Karen cry's out. Haley hugs Karen in shock. "I'm sorry" Haley says. "I have to tell Lucas" Karen says while wiping her tear. Karen walks into Brooke's room. Haley turns to Nathan.

Brooke's room

Karen walks in. Lucas is still sitting next to Brooke. "How is she?" Karen asked. Lucas got up and hugged Karen. "She still isn't awake. Where's Keith?" Lucas asked. "You might want to sit down." Karen says. Lucas stays standing. "Okay…Luke. Keith was shot. By Jimmy." Lucas sat down. He was speechless. "No…this can't be." Lucas starts to cry. "I'm sorry Lucas." Karen says. She hugs Lucas and walks out. Lucas looks at Brooke as she starts to wake up. "Hi" Brooke says. Lucas wipes his tears. "I'm so happy you're awake and alive." Lucas says. "Luke, you don't need to cry I'm safe now." Brooke says with a smile. "I know and I'm so happy for that but Keith he saved us. He didn't make it, he was shot." Lucas says. "This is all my fault." Brooke starts to cry. Lucas goes over to Brooke. "Don't say that." Brooke pushes him away. "It is! If I wasn't shot, you wouldn't have gone in and neither would Keith." Brooke said. Lucas came closer. "Brooke if I didn't go in then you would have died." Lucas sat on Brooke's bed. Brooke bit her lip trying to hold back her tears. "Maybe I should have. Keith is like your father. I killed him." Brooke started crying harder. "Brooke, I wouldn't have been able to live without. Keith is a hero, ok?" Lucas said. Brooke shock her head. "I know" Brooke cried into Lucas' shoulder.


End file.
